Finding Barry
Duke, Lu, Butch, Scott, Barry, and Andy meet each other after 10 years of waiting. Plot Before The Beginning The Guardians are seen as children in different environments. At night they look out their window each feeling there are more like them Someday Away plays. The Quest 7 years later the boys are teenagers and Duke dreams of "a woman" (Swirly) telling him to leave Norm. He tells Loris about the dream and who is filled with worry. Loris warns Duke that the real world is nothing worth exploring Father Knows Best plays. The song ends with Duke telling Loris he's not his father and leaving. Spark advices Loris to let Duke go Time to Say Goodbye plays — for it is his destiny. Loris and the Royals have a meeting to make a decision for which they too disapprove to the quest. Duke overhears and decides to go solo. At sunrise, he escapes on the train to HungKung. The Bottle In HungKung, the first Guardian — Barry B. Carel — is first seen in the tub making bubbles with his Force. His mother knocks on the door and tells him to hurry out. Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, his lazy brother Harry lumps on the couch and watches "Adventures of Princess Starlight Unicorn". His mother demands he gets up and helps out, to which he declines. This results in her yelling at him Television Set plays. Upon hearing the yelling, Barry hurries to get out of the tub (wearing boxers). As he steps out, he notices a bottle of clear liquid in the tub water. So he dives back in and opens it to pour the water out. But, instead of water, fog comes out. The fog circles the room before clearing to reveal a different setting. Barry stands and finds himself in a village under attack. He quickly closes the bottle and is back in the bathroom. Suddenly, his mother bangs on the door and repeats her last statement. Barry grabs the bottle and climbs out the tub again. Meeting Barry Duke arrives in HungKung and tracks down Barry. When he arrives the town gives him a warm greeting to HungKung plays. Soon it gets out of control and he flees. At Barry's house, he asks his mother to see him. Duke goes to Barry's room and questions him about anything out-of-the-ordinary. Barry says he did find a bottle in the tub that had strange powers — powers that reveal the past. But Duke corrects him and states it shows the future. And that day was Prophence Day (The End of the World). Barry freaks and scurries to warn his family, only to be stopped by Duke. He explains to Barry that the only way to stop this from actually happening is the assemble a team and destroy the Creature. Fearing for his family, Barry agrees. Songs Someday Away Father Knows Best Welcome To HungKung It's Time to Say Goodbye The Television Set Cast Main Characters ;Lu (child/dream) ;Duke ;Butch (child/dream) ;Barry ;Scott (child/dream) ;Andy (child/dream) Supporting Characters ;Loris ;The Royals ;Spark ;Barry's mother ;Swirly (in Duke's dreams) ;Harry ;Normans ;HungKungars Settings ;Norm ;HungKung Time 36 minutes Trivia *The woman in their dreams was Swirly. *Being from Mustang explains Andy's accent *It's coincidental that Scott's from Shiverpole, he can turn into an Alpha White Wolf, and his original form color is white. *The theme song isn't performed in this episode. *The episode name was originally gonna be "Pilot". Category:G.O.C Episodes Category:Season 1-G.O.C